Draco And Ron Have A Little Talk
by Kineaita
Summary: Ron gets sick of being Harry's sidekick. Draco notices this, what does he do about this information? NOT SLASH.... Sorry. Rated for a little bit of language. Please R&R!


**Draco And Ron Have A Little Talk**

It was plain to everyone that Ron was getting fed up with being the sidekick. He began shouting at random people for looking at Harry and not him. He also started asking Hermione in a very loud voice that was one the edge of shouting why she chose Harry over him at odd moments. Ronald Weasley was even attacking his little sister because she would follow him everywhere.

Draco Malfoy even began to notice this change in 'The Weasel's' behavior. He even decided that this change might work to his advantage; although it was weeks after Draco came upon this discovery did he approach Ron.

On a Hogsmead trip, Draco spotted Ron in The Three Broomsticks drinking a huge mug of Butterbeer.

"Hey, Weasel! Just the man I'm looking for!" Draco slapped Ron on the back as if they were good friends and sat down at Ron's table as if he was invited. "Could I talk with you for a moment?"

Ron's eyes widened in disbelief of Draco's decent behavior. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Just a chat, just a chat," Draco ordered a Butterbeer himself and propped his feet on the table.

"About...?"

"You, Weasel. I wanted to - "

"STOP CALLING ME WEASEL!" Ron's face turned bright red, almost matching his hair. "I fucking _hate_ that."

"Alright, no more 'Weasel'. Now, I wanted to see you because - "

"Wait," Ron interrupted Draco again. "This isn't a trick, some way of you making a complete prat of me?"

"Weasley, you are already a prat. Now, if you'll let me continue, I wanted to ask you about your friendship with Potter." Draco lifted his feet from the table as someone with an ungodly short skirt on gave him his Butterbeer and eyed her intently.

"Why do you ask?" Ron, in turn, eyed Draco with suspicion.

"Because I know you're getting sick of Potter roaming around like his owns the place. I know you're sick to death of Granger being with Potter. I know that you are very close to hating Potter."

The redhead took a sip of his drink. "I am getting pretty close." He paused. "You know what else? I'm fucking tired of my family treating him better than they do me! Have you seen Ginny stalking him all the time? And Hermione! Holy shit! She fucking licks the ground he's once walked upon! It - _he_ - sickens me."

Draco nodded. This was precisely the kind of reaction he expected. "I hear you. Potter hasn't done anything to deserve that kind of treatment! Sure, he lived with Muggles, that I'm sure had to be bad, but other than that, he hasn't done a goddamn thing! He was granted that reward after his first Halloween! And for what? 'Defeating' The Dark Lord! Rubbish! It was a fluke! There was no way _he_ could have done that!" Draco looked around, leaned forward, and began to whisper. "I know you hate that just as much as I do. That's why I wanted to talk to you. You see, I was wondering if you'd help me bring down Potter."

Ron looked intently at the table, Butterbeer now sitting forgotten. "You know," he whispered as well. "As much as I dislike Harry now, he's still my best friend..."

"Even after he stole Granger from you? That doesn't sound like a best friend. Hell, that sounds like _me_." Draco tried to look honest, and Ron seemed to buy it.

"You're right."

Now it was Draco's turn to have his eye widen to dinner plates in disbelief. "You mean it? You'll help me?"

"Sure. And when we get Harry out of the way, Hermione will have to love me," Ron looked dead serious, Draco thought he was dead crazy to think this, but hey, if it worked, let him think it.

"But of course." Draco took a drink. "Now, tell me all you know about Potter."

And Ron began telling Draco everything he knew about his once best friend. Later on, Draco gave much of the knowledge that was usable to his father, who broke out of Azkaban just a few days before, to give to Voldemort. Draco still doesn't know what he plans to do. Probably won't until everything is carried out.

Either way, Draco is happy, he plans to use the information he kept for his own entertainment.

As for Ron, Draco didn't talk to him again after he got all the information he needed, Ron, who later started to feel bad about the whole thing, refused to talk to anybody for weeks. As far as Draco knows, Harry has no knowledge of what Ron told Draco, nor does he think Ron will tell. At least, he _hopes_ he doesn't tell.

* * *

**AN-**

Written very quickly after **sixcandlesandamatch1 **gave up a little plot bunny for grabs asking if anyone has seen a fic in which Ron is evil, now, Ron is completly evil, but this was as far as I was going to go because I love Ronniekins...

I hope you guys like it. Please review!


End file.
